Fatigue
by Azertynin
Summary: Scène manquante pour l'épisode 2x04. Rappelez-vous quand Neal manque de s'endormir dans la voiture de Peter... Ce soir-là, Elizabeth invite Neal à manger. Neal / Peter / Elizabeth / Satchmo (Gen, Friendship/Family, exhausted!Neal)


Titre : **Fatigue**

Fandom : White Collar

Auteur : Azertynin

Genre : Friendship

Rating : K

Personnages : Neal / Peter / Elizabeth / Satchmo

Spoiler : Aucun

Disclaimer: White Collar and it's characters belong to Jeff Eastin.

Résumé : Scène manquante pour l'épisode 2x04. Rappelez-vous quand Neal manque de s'endormir dans la voiture de Peter... Ce soir-là, Elizabeth invite Neal à manger. Neal / Peter / Elizabeth / Satchmo (Gen, Friendship/Family, exhausted!Neal)

XXXXX

- Elizabeth t'invite à dîner ce soir !

Neal leva les yeux vers Peter qui se tenait debout devant lui, manifestement prêt à partir et anticipant déjà avec enthousiasme le repas que sa femme avait préparé.

- Elle a fait le poulet comme tu l'aimes.

Elizabeth, en plus d'être une excellente cuisinière, était une compagnie que Neal appréciait beaucoup, aussi ne refusait-il jamais ses invitations. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il hésita. Son inquiétude pour Mozzie, la nuit dernière, l'avait gardé éveillé jusqu'à l'aube. Maintenant que l'affaire était close et que Mozzie en avait réchappé sain et sauf, la tension nerveuse qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup jusque là l'avait quitté. Il était vidé de toute énergie, exténué par le manque de sommeil et le stress de la journée et en même temps il était soulagé, merveilleusement soulagé que son ami soit de nouveau en sécurité.

Sitôt le débriefing terminé, il s'était affalé à son bureau. Peter lui avait demandé un rapport écrit mais il avait passé les trente dernières minutes à rêvasser devant une page blanche.

- Prends ta veste, on y va, l'incita Peter en ouvrant la porte vitrée qui donnait sur les ascenseurs.

Sur le moment Neal songea encore à décliner l'offre mais l'évocation du poulet préparé par Elizabeth rappela à son estomac qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé de la journée. Après tout, passer une soirée avec Peter et Elizabeth était toujours agréable et peut-être qu'un bon repas lui redonnerait de l'énergie. Bravant l'appel du lit, il se leva, enfila sa veste et suivit Peter.

XXXXX

Peter conduisait patiemment dans les embouteillages de fin de journée en écoutant les commentaires sportifs à la radio. Il avait trouvé Neal étrangement silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les locaux du FBI. Stoppé par un énième feu rouge, il en profita pour observer son passager. Bien que son visage soit tourné vers la vitre, Peter vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

- Neal ? murmura-t-il.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il secoua l'épaule de son consultant.

- Neal ?

Neal sursauta et par réflexe se redressa sur son siège.

- Mmh ?

En voyant les traits tirés et les yeux ensommeillés du jeune homme, Peter se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit quand il s'était presque endormi dans la voiture quelques heures plus tôt.

- Ça va ?

- A merveille.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que disent les cernes autour de tes yeux. Tu sais, si tu es trop fatigué pour ce soir, je peux te déposer chez June.

- Et manquer le poulet spécial d'Elizabeth ?

- Je t'en sauverai une part.

- Réchauffé c'est moins bon...

- Trop sec ?

- Un peu.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je suis sûr et en plus je meurs de faim.

Un furieux coup de klaxon les interrompit quand le feu passa au vert. Peter s'excusa d'un geste de la main auprès du conducteur énervé et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

XXXXX

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison Satchmo se précipita vers eux. La délicieuse odeur qui émanait de la cuisine creusa un peu plus l'estomac de Neal.

- Elizabeth ? appela Peter.

- Dans la cuisine !

Ils la rejoignirent et furent accueillis par le sourire radieux d'Elizabeth. Elle salua Neal puis enlaça amoureusement son mari.

- C'est presque prêt, leur annonça-t-elle. Plus qu'une demi-heure de cuisson.

- Parfait, ça me laisse le temps de sortir Satchmo.

Peter voulut proposer à Neal de l'accompagner mais voyant son consultant s'effondrer sur une chaise, il abandonna l'idée aussitôt.

- Tu viens Satch ?

Le labrador le suivit joyeusement jusque dans le vestibule.

Laissé seul avec Elizabeth, Neal l'observa machinalement depuis la table de la salle à manger. Sa fatigue s'était mue en un mal de tête lancinant au cours du trajet en voiture et l'activité frénétique d'Elizabeth lui donnait le vertige. Il posa les coudes sur la table, ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

- Neal ?

Il leva brusquement la tête. Trop brusquement. Le mouvement obscurcit sa vision et il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour chasser l'étourdissement.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le regard inquiet d'Elizabeth le mit mal à l'aise. Ne voulant en aucun cas gâcher la soirée de ses hôtes, il tenta de cacher sa fatigue derrière un sourire.

- Très bien oui.

- Oh oui, ça a l'air. Très persuasif.

De toute évidence, Elizabeth n'étant pas dupe, Neal réalisa qu'il était vain de continuer à nier.

- D'accord. La journée a été longue, admit-il.

- Et apparemment épuisante. Peter m'a raconté pour Mozzie. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'allonger un peu sur le canapé le temps que le dîner soit prêt ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Elizabeth invita Neal à se lever en le prenant par le coude.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, on dirait.

- Non.

- Jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit prêt ?

- Et c'est non négociable.

- Non négociable ?

Pour toute réponse Elizabeth le tira par le bras bon gré mal gré jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le canapé et avant que Neal n'ait pu ajouter un mot, elle quitta le salon et gravit l'escalier. Neal eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait quand elle redescendit et lui tendit un tube d'aspirine.

- Pour le mal de tête.

- Merci Elizabeth, j'apprécie, mais... ce genre de médicament m'assomme toujours.

- Ça te soulagera, rétorqua Elizabeth en retournant dans la cuisine.

Elle revint avec un verre d'eau mais Neal avait résolument posé le médicament sur la table basse du salon.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir le prendre ?

- Certain.

- Bon. Au cas où tu changerais d'avis... répondit Elizabeth en déposa le verre d'eau à côté de l'aspirine.

Le bip d'un minuteur la rappela aux fourneaux. Seul dans le living-room, Neal retira ses chaussures, sa veste et sa cravate. Il ajusta quelques coussins et s'allongea sur le dos. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de s'endormir et décida, pour s'occuper, de scruter les aspérités du plafond, à la recherche de diverses créatures comme s'il s'était agi d'une multitude de nuages mais rapidement son esprit s'échappa et ses paupières s'alourdirent. Cédant à la torpeur, il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur le côté. Il entendit encore dans un demi-sommeil les bruits émanant de la cuisine où Elizabeth s'affairait mais les sons se firent de plus en plus distants jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

XXXXX

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et sourit en voyant que Neal s'était endormi. Abandonnant les couverts qu'elle était en train de mettre, elle s'approcha à pas feutrés et déplia le plaid qui se trouvait sur le dossier du canapé. Elle étendit précautionneusement la couverture sur le jeune homme.

Au dehors, les jappements de Satchmo annoncèrent le retour de son mari. De crainte qu'il ne réveille Neal, elle devança son arrivée en l'accueillant sur le pas de la porte, un doigt sur les lèvres lui signifiant le silence. Peter fronça les sourcils, calma Satchmo et l'interrogea du regard.

- Viens voir, chuchota-t-elle.

Il la suivit, calquant son pas sur le sien, sans un bruit, et comprit la raison de tout ce cinéma en découvrant son consultant endormi sur son canapé.

- Okay...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota Elizabeth.

- Comment ça ?

- Le repas est prêt. Tu crois qu'il vaut mieux le réveiller ou le laisser dormir ?

- Comment je le saurais ?

- Je croyais que personne ne le connaissait mieux que toi.

- D'accord. D'accord. Laisse-moi réfléchir... Il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'est endormi dans la voiture tout à l'heure donc... De l'aspirine ? Interrogea Peter en fixant la table basse.

- Je l'ai vu se masser les tempes. Mais il a dit que ça l'assommerait trop.

- Apparemment même sans l'aspirine, il est KO. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser dormir.

Ce fut le dîner le plus silencieux que Peter ait jamais connu. Ils parlèrent à voix basse de leur journée respective et évitèrent autant que possible d'entrechoquer leurs couverts et leur assiette. Quand ils eurent fini, ils débarrassèrent la table discrètement.

Pendant qu'Elizabeth était partie à l'étage occuper la salle de bain. Peter rédigea une note à l'attention de Neal qu'il déposa sur la table du salon. Puis il monta rejoindre sa femme.

XXXXX

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fallut à Neal quelques secondes pour comprendre où il était. Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité et tout était silencieux à l'exception de la respiration de Satchmo qui dormait dans un coin. Neal se leva et chercha à tâtons une lampe à allumer. Son activité réveilla Satchmo qui commença à japper et à gambader autour de lui.

- Chuuuuuuuuut, Satch, non !

Neal trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une petite lampe décorative qui illumina la pièce suffisamment pour qu'il ne bute pas dans les meubles. Il fouilla la poche de sa veste en quête de son téléphone et plissa les yeux devant l'écran, incrédule. Cinq heures du matin ? Il s'assit sur le canapé, son portable à la main, et caressa machinalement Satchmo qui avait posé son museau sur sa cuisse. Il envisagea d'appeler un taxi et d'écrire un mot à Peter et Elizabeth pour les remercier de leur hospitalité quand il aperçut le bout de papier laissé par Peter la veille, coincé sous le verre qu'Elizabeth lui avait apporté. Il déplia la missive.

_Bien dormi ?_

_Si tu as faim, le frigo est tout à toi._

_Il reste du poulet si l'envie t'en dit._

_A demain. Peter._

Neal sourit. Oh oui il avait faim !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit en-cas Satch ?

Les deux compagnons s'aventurèrent dans la cuisine. Neal sortit le plat de poulet et le déposa à côté du reste de pain.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ton maître approuverait mais... Tiens, régale-toi !

Satchmo attrapa au vol le morceau que Neal lui lançait.

- Neal ?

Neal stoppa net le deuxième lancer qu'il s'apprêtait à offrir à Satchmo. En robe de chambre, les cheveux en pétard et les sourcils froncés, Peter le regardait dubitativement ruiner la diète de son chien.

- Tu essaies d'engraisser mon chien ?

- Il a su se montrer très persuasif.

- Oh j'en suis sûr.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Désolé.

- Argh, tu peux aussi blâmer Satchmo pour ça.

Neal inclina sa tête vers le labrador qui attendait la suite de sa pitance avec espoir.

- Satchmo, il va vraiment falloir que tu commences à obéir à ton maître.

- Yeah, gloussa Peter.

- Oh, très subtil.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui... Merci, pour... Tu sais.

- Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte Neal. Je suppose que tu as faim.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

- Le couteau à pain est dans le tiroir derrière toi. Je vais nous faire du café.

Fin


End file.
